<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（3） by YTDMJ1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041671">【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（3）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1'>YTDMJ1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 亚瑟·潘德拉贡 - Fandom, 旧剑all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有标点的地方请加快语速√</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（3）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（3）妖弦</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>“圆桌骑士崔斯坦，顺应召唤前来，愿我能为您派上用场。请下令吧，Master。”</p><p>魔神柱被撕裂的残肢残臂仍在蠕动，巨大肉块上海绵状的断面整整齐齐。</p><p>怪物发出濒死时凄厉怨毒的哀嚎。每一只狰狞的血瞳都剧烈收缩着，不甘地死死盯住那个缓步走近的人影。</p><p> </p><p>妖精般美貌的骑士在满地惨烈的血色中站定，柔软顺滑的长发红绸般温驯地垂落。他微阖着鎏金的眸子欠身行礼，洁白披风上精致繁复的鹰羽鲜明得几欲展翅，举手投足间尽是古老贵族的优雅从容与诗人特有的浪漫。</p><p> </p><p>极致的美丽与极端的惨烈交织缠绕，强大的冲击力排山倒海袭来。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>人类的御主僵硬地压下心惊。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>藤丸立香心疼不已，简直要被这不听话的崽气死了。</p><p>哪有人说割腕就割腕，干脆利落得毫不拖泥带水？</p><p>惊怒交加中，她迅速在脑子里过了一遍莫德雷德那看上去就十分熟练的动作。</p><p> </p><p>平静，冷漠。</p><p>明显的刻意与炫耀。</p><p>狂信徒般灼热的兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>——来自亚瑟王的红龙之血。</p><p> </p><p>“……”藤丸立香深吸口气，感到自己心口又被编剧狠狠捅了一刀。</p><p> </p><p>于是她忍住哭唧唧，在沉默中爆发，扑过去一边按住伤口一边乱七八糟地拽自己袖子，内心疯狂刷屏：</p><p> </p><p>崽啊你是不是傻你看我是一般的Master吗是什么让你觉得我会加血看没看见我套着的是战斗服我全身上下就它给我的那三个技能令咒也只剩一条了还得留着保命我现在最多也只能让你去后排歇一会儿好不好……</p><p> </p><p>吐槽到一半她突然良心觉醒，生出了点迟来的惭愧。</p><p> </p><p>……真、真是对不起我是个如此辣鸡的魔术师我拖了你的后腿我不配做你的Master我我我我愿意以死谢罪完全没有问题就是吧你看你现在也没有别的选择对不对所以还是——</p><p> </p><p>她戳了一下“Order Change”，然后表情沉痛地开口，声音悲壮中带着显而易见的心虚，越说音量越小：“那什么，莫德雷德你先去休息吧先自然回点血我再叫你回来……”</p><p> </p><p>原本冷漠而“被迫习惯”地看着她的表情变化、耐着性子等她作完的莫德雷德皱了皱眉，冷哼一声，苍绿的眸子里现出些讽刺的意味。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？休息？我不需……”</p><p> </p><p>——？！</p><p> </p><p>他愕然地看着自己的身体无法控制地泛起溃散般的金光，脸色倏然暴怒——</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香吓得一个激灵后退两步。</p><p> </p><p>她茫然无措地看着点点粒子般的金芒散尽，然后发现……英灵面板上莫德雷德的头像灰掉了。</p><p> </p><p>“……诶？！”</p><p> </p><p>她……她唯一的五星！</p><p>灰、掉、了！</p><p> </p><p>……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么情况！她大惊失色：</p><p> </p><p>她这个没用的Master只是想商业性地表示一下关爱好吗！只要莫德雷德冷酷地表示拒绝她就可以理直气壮地把这茬揭过去假装她不会加血这件事没发生了！她根本就没有可以用来换的英灵啊这个该死的换人是怎么生效的到底把她高贵的五星男Saber给扔到哪里去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！</p><p> </p><p>完辽！该怎么叫他回来？难道要像游戏里一样等其他英灵战死吗？可她只剩一只长江了诶？还是等技能冷却十多个回合？谁又能来告诉她一回合是多久？</p><p> </p><p>她混乱地掏出系统，一目十行，在一堆不知何时冒出来的、完全没听见提示音的系统提示里敏锐地揪出几条：</p><p> </p><p>【叮！系统提示：受“？？？”影响，“Order Change”开始自动调整。】</p><p>【叮！调整已完成，请御主正常使用。】</p><p>【“Order Change”（2.0）：？？？】</p><p>【战斗记录：你对★5(SSR)莫德雷德（Pro莫）使用了“Order Change”（2.0），技能释放成功。】</p><p>【请御主继续愉快地游戏。】</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香：“……”愉快个锤子啊！那一堆问号是什么，2.0又是什么鬼？！</p><p> </p><p>她欲哭无泪，简直要被自己蠢死了。不过好在虽然灰了一点，那耀眼的五颗星还是安安分分地呆在她的英灵面板上，没彻底黑下去，莫德雷德的血条也没下降，看上去应该没有生命危险。这些多少给了她一丝活下去的希望。</p><p> </p><p>至于“莫德雷德的好感度”这种本来就低到不存在的东西，她已经拒绝去想之后会怎样了。</p><p> </p><p>……只要他别自己跑掉……不，只要他别跑掉之后怀恨在心，悄咪咪地回来砍死我就好了。</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香想着他消失前那令人心惊的暴怒，对自己一片灰暗的未来感到绝望。她疲惫地抬手，想捂住自己的脸，结果一低头，入目的却是满手黏腻的血红。</p><p> </p><p>她在麻木并且乱成一团的脑子里慢吞吞地回忆了一下：</p><p>血。</p><p>瞎表关心的时候沾上的血。</p><p>莫德雷德的血。</p><p>嗯……</p><p>等一下，是不是有什么东西被我忘了。</p><p> </p><p>……不，不不不，等等！我好像真的忘了点什么！</p><p> </p><p>——长、长江！</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊完辽！他现在那颗玻璃心一碰就碎！</p><p> </p><p>她倒抽一口冷气，终于想起了炸毛威力比起莫德雷德有过之而无不及的兰斯洛特卿：Berserker职阶的兰斯洛特卿要是暴躁起来，一百个她也拦不住啊！</p><p> </p><p>结果兰斯洛特卿并没有什么反应。黑骑士空洞死寂的紫瞳沉沉盯着地面。</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香小心地打量他，确认他没有暴打莫德雷德的意图。她庆幸地松了口气，但宽心之余又不无遗憾地感到惋惜。</p><p> </p><p>虽然她是真心觉得湖上骑士锋利苍白的模样也依旧帅得飞起，完全风采不减当年，但也不能除了砍人完全没有别的反应啊。那双眼睛哪怕是温柔一点点，找回一点点他之前的影子，她都能立刻给他表演一个当场去世！原地升天！</p><p> </p><p>而且，虽然帅气的武打动作片超级赞，各种令人打call，但……</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>……不，我错了。</p><p> </p><p>胡思乱想中的藤丸立香艰难地抑制住自己狂奔的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>武打动作片多好看啊。</p><p>——总比异形入侵强吧？！</p><p> </p><p>在熟悉的、剧烈的、晃动程度呈几何倍数增长的大地震颤中，剧烈摇晃仿佛醉酒蹦迪的可怜人类十分不合时宜地想起了刚才惨遭忽略的一堆系统提示。</p><p>消息记录：</p><p>【叮！系统提示：一**魔神柱即将来临！请御主积极逃跑！】</p><p>【叮！友情提示：巴巴托斯（酱）×1为普通小怪，魔神柱×（？？）为精英级副本怪物，不建议单刷，请御主谨慎对待！】</p><p>再下面是血红色的、大写加粗的重复，边上还有个警报的小喇叭：</p><p> </p><p>【请御主积极逃跑！】</p><p>【请御主积极逃跑！】</p><p>【请御主积极逃跑！】</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香：“……”</p><p>除了半点提示音都没有，真像个尽职尽责的正经警报。系统你可真是个……小机灵鬼呢。</p><p>还有兰斯洛特卿，知情不报是想怎样？你难道以为我能自己发现吗？</p><p>根本无法保持平衡的藤丸立香冷漠地思考着：自己那点蓝，够不够给他充一发宝具？</p><p> </p><p>——想来“天要亡我”这四个字，就是这么写的吧。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>——“仿佛远处高楼上渺茫的歌声似的”。</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香觉得自己可能是大限将至，已经出现了可怕的幻听。</p><p>她竟然在漫天挥舞的触手和飞扬的土屑尘埃中恍恍惚惚听见有人唱歌。</p><p>而且，她甚至还在灰头土脸、狼狈不堪的情况下，脑子里闪电般蹿出一句早还给老师的朱自清散文 。</p><p>……不不不，球球你了，别这样。</p><p>她感到很绝望：</p><p>怎么说也是穿越一回，即使剧情需要我迅速地领便当也请给我留点尊严谢谢。人类最后的御主要是死于触手怪的骚扰，传出去岂不是大写加粗的头条热搜，全人类的脸都得丢干净好吗。</p><p> </p><p>于是她艰难地竖起耳朵细细分辨，发现全是魔神柱疯狂拍地的阵阵轰鸣和利刃入体的闷响，放了一半心：</p><p>哦，还好还好。没事，小场面。</p><p>兰斯洛特卿，撑住！你的平A还能行！实在不行扛着我跑路我也能接……诶？什么，魔神柱已经快没了？</p><p>藤丸立香震惊地发现，魔神柱的数量在以一种恐怖的速度飞速减少。</p><p>她所以为的魔神柱拍地其实不是拍地，而是扑街。</p><p> </p><p>……长江，我知道你很强，但你……你没说你这么强啊？一个人围殴一群魔神柱？</p><p> </p><p>藤丸立香在圆桌首席的强大实力震慑下，余光扫到了空气中奇怪的波动。</p><p> </p><p>——如迅速扩散的水波般流畅圆润的曲线。</p><p> </p><p>所过之处悲伤优美的琴音响彻悠扬。</p><p> </p><p>这次藤丸立香终于慢半拍地听清楚了。</p><p>不是有人唱歌，是悲伤的吟游诗人在弹琴。不是美丽的天使大姐姐，而是歌声勾魂夺魄的妖精。</p><p>她维持着原地包头下蹲的防御姿势，盯着一只只倒下的魔神柱身上平滑整齐的切口断面，心中火热地把无故丢失的莫崽扔到了脑后：</p><p>——这波不亏！</p><p>悲伤他辣么好！加上长江就是过于真实的禁断之恋二人组！以二人之力生生扛起圆桌风评被害的大旗！日常谐星担当！快快我想看崔斯坦个人精选集！我想摸Failnaught…… 诶，人呢？</p><p> </p><p>兴奋半天，藤丸立香才发现她身边还是只有雕塑一般沉默的黑骑士，而且不知何时又扣上了头盔。</p><p>……别啊长江，怎么看到人家标志性的真空之矢就怂了？悲伤不是你老铁吗，他性子那么好，不会打你的啦，快把自己从你的铁罐头里拔出来啊！不要挡脸！</p><p> </p><p>她碎碎念着调出小地图找人，完全不觉得一个能自称“于临暮夕阳下奔跑的特里斯坦”这样性子跳脱的人能像莫崽一样令人头大。</p><p> </p><p>嗯……虽然可能是另一种意义上的头大。</p><p> </p><p>正想着他怎么还没来，到底是从多远之外的地方远程突突突，系统突然冒头：</p><p> </p><p>【叮！系统提示：★4（SR）崔斯坦（？？？）已限时加入队伍，完成主线任务后将正式加入！】</p><p>【叮！主线任务奖励已变更。】</p><p> </p><p>她眉心一跳，有了些不好的预感：又是问号？什么东西？</p><p> </p><p>完辽！怕不是反转的崔？！——那个心狠手辣，冷酷刻薄，极端残忍，超级恶劣的……</p><p>她战战兢兢地抬头，果然预感成真，剧情也又双叒叕快进了。</p><p> </p><p>夜色下身姿凛然的弓箭手淡淡睁了眼。</p><p> </p><p>那双本该温润沉静的金瞳中浮动着碎星般锋利的流光。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊，多么悲伤……”</p><p> </p><p>悲伤之子发出悲悯的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“我的友人，我的同胞，居然变成这么痛苦的样子。”</p><p>那么。</p><p> </p><p>——“至少……让我为你演奏一曲吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他平静地扣下琴弦。</p><p>歌唱痛苦、奏响哭声。</p><p> </p><p>——『痛哭的幻奏』。</p><p> </p><p>——————TBC————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>